Among the multiple types of existing manual corkscrews there are those having a grip in which a helicoidal drill is introduced in an articulated way into a cork to be extracted, the corkscrews also having an upper part that rests on the edge of a bottle outlet.
Known corkscrews base their operation on the activation of a type of lever with an intervention point at an end on an outlet edge with resistance in a central area (this is the cork to be extracted) and power applied on another end (power exercised with the user""s hand). A corkscrew of this type is the one that constitutes the object of Utility Model 260,177.
These corkscrews have the disadvantage that when a length of the cork is longer than a lever""s displacement, it is necessary to take out a first section of the cork and in a second operation, introduce the drill further into the cork, by means of a new lever action to completely extract the cork. Moreover a risk is run that the cork gets cracked and breaks.
To overcome this disadvantage, some solutions use a double stop to allow by means of two different resting points, the complete extraction of the cork without the need to drill deeper a second time. However, known solutions require an annoying manipulation because the change of a top from a first resting point to a second one requires an uncomfortable manipulation for a user since both hands must be used.
In fact, the solution indicated in Utility Model 9200910 made of a first and second support with an articulated shaft wherein the second support is longer than the first support. The user places the first support on the bottle neck and then, once a part of the cork has been taken out, removes the first support and places the second support on the outlet of the bottle neck, thereby completing removal of the cork.
However, when using the above described device, the user requires the use of both hands to situate both resting points correctly. In these circumstances, the bottle has to be reclined somewhere while the operation to change over from the first support to the second one is carried out, which is annoying for the main users of this kind of corkscrew who are professionals from the hotel and restaurant business sector. Customarily, these professionals come close to a table where the bottle is going to be used, hold the bottle in one hand and with the other use the corkscrew to extract the plug. The ideal corkscrew is one that allows the cork to be extracted by only manipulating the corkscrew with one hand.
In Utility Model 9602975, another version of this kind of corkscrew is disclosed, in which a top piece establishes a double support for the corkscrew by incorporating in its central area a lever piece that is able to rotate between a point in which it is hidden and another position in which it stands out to become the first support of the corkscrew; so that once a first part of the cork is extracted, the user rotates the lever piece thereby situating a second support of the top piece of the corkscrew against the bottle outlet.
Again, this version requires two separate supports. A first support against the bottle neck and then a second support. This operation is very difficult to do with only one hand. All the solutions known up to now make use of a double resting point.
In accordance with the present invention, a corkscrew is proposed which solves the mentioned disadvantages through advantageous constructive and functional characteristics. Only one unique support is needed, thereby allowing the user to extract the whole cork by manipulating the corkscrew with only one hand in a very comfortable and normal way.
The improved corkscrew of the present invention, consists of a central structure preferably made of stainless steel microfusion and embedding, a lever, a drill to be inserted in a cork and a support piece to use as leverage while uncorking, wherein the support piece is composed of a first and second piece telescopically extendible to a fixed locked position. The first and second piece can be extended by simply tilting the lever back towards the position corresponding to a uncorking operation.
This way the improved corkscrew of the present invention solves difficulties by providing for a progressive support which allows a continuous extracting action. All this is accomplished without the user having to introduce the drill into a cork for a second time. Moreover, the lever traveling length is notably increased. Another element to highlight in this new corkscrew is the disposition of the drill at a point nearer to the support allowing a more vertical displacement of the cork, thereby decreasing the risk of breakage.
It is noted that the progressive transition from a first leverage position to a second position can be carried out without altering the positioning of the support piece thereby, obviating the need for a second resting point on the support piece. This means that the solution disclosed herein substitutes the double resting point of the already known solutions for a sole progressive support, thereby allowing the user to extract the plug in a continuous way and managing the corkscrew with only one hand.
In one embodiment of the present invention a grip made of wood, plastic or any other similar material is disposed on the central structure. The grip conforms to the structure, and has a rounded shape, wherein the surface of the grip is designed to be non-skid.
This corkscrew therefore has advantageous characteristics, and has preferable features over known corkscrews.